AUG HBAR
The [[wikipedia:Steyr AUG#Variants|'Steyr AUG HBAR']] is a bullpup Light Machine Gun that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and in Call of Duty Online, and was going to be featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 but was cut before the game's release. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The AUG HBAR can often be found throughout the campaign, most often dropped by Ultranationalists or found in their various armories (such as in "The Gulag"). The weapon always comes with optics in the campaign, be it the Swarovski Scope or a Red Dot Sight. The Swarovski scope uses the standard sniper scope reticle but has far less zoom than that of a sniper rifle, instead having the magnification level of an ACOG Scope. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the AUG HBAR is unlocked at Level 32. The multiplayer variant of the AUG HBAR differs from the campaign in several ways, notably a larger magazine, no Swarovski Scope available, and an unusable bipod which is purely for cosmetic purposes. This is a very unique weapon given its classification: it's an LMG with moderate recoil and high damage, but carries only 42 rounds in the magazine and reloads only slightly slower than the average Assault Rifle, compared to other LMGs whose magazines have 100 rounds but a much longer reload. This weapon also happens to be the best option for players looking to obtain the "Dictator" title because of its low magazine capacity for a LMG, as well as its low rate of fire and moderate recoil. The AUG HBAR is very similar to the RPD in terms of statistics: both have extremely clear iron sights, and similar rate of fire, recoil and damage, the only major differences between them being the fact that the AUG HBAR has a much faster reload time with a smaller magazine capacity while the RPD holds over twice as many rounds as the AUG HBAR but has also the slowest reload in-game, tied only with the MG4. The AUG HBAR can fill a variety of roles much like the ACR, as it behaves in many ways only as a heavier assault rifle. The Grip attachment greatly enhances the AUG HBAR's long range capabilities, and it almost gets rid of the need for burst firing at medium range, although at longer ranges its recoil isn't fully neutered. The AUG HBAR, when equipped with a Thermal Scope, can also be a very effective counter-sniper weapon thanks to its low rate of fire and excellent damage. The player can spot a sniper, steady the scope and fire off individual shots without the recoil throwing the player's aim off the target. There is also the advantage that it renders the snipers' camouflage totally useless as wherever they hide the Thermal Scope will show them bright white. This tactic can be countered by Cold-Blooded . The AUG HBAR excels in Hardcore game modes, as it can deal a silenced one hit kill at any range without Stopping Power unless the player is shooting through a surface or at a player using Last Stand, Final Stand, or Painkiller. Weapon Attachments *Grip *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags *Swarovski Scope (Campaign & Special Ops only) Gallery AUG HBAR MW2.png|AUG HBAR without any attachments. AUG HBAR Swarovski Scope MW2.png|AUG HBAR with a Swarovski Scope, only available in the campaign. AUG HBAR Iron Sights MW2.png|Iron Sights. AUG HBAR Reload MW2.png|Reloading the AUG HBAR. AUG HBAR Cocking MW2.png|Cocking the AUG HBAR. AUG HBAR Red Dot Sight 3rd person MW2.PNG|The AUG HBAR in third person with a Red Dot Sight. AUG HBAR Stats MW2.jpg|The AUG HBAR multiplayer statistics. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The AUG HBAR was going to be featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, but was cut before the games release. Some of its files remain in the game. It was partially implemented, then scrapped during middle development. AUG HBAR cut textures MW3.png|Cut texture AUG HBAR Scope cut texture MW3.png|Cut scope texture Call of Duty Online The AUG HBAR returns in Call of Duty: Online as the Steyr AUG-H. Attachments (Incomplete list) *Holographic Sight Trivia *The AUG HBAR's Arctic Camouflage varies greatly from singleplayer to multiplayer. The campaign variant is completely white whereas the multiplayer version is only partially camouflaged. *When holding the AUG without the Grip attachment, the player's thumb is not touching the gun, instead it just floats noticeably to the left of the barrel, seeming that the gun was scripted to always be used with the Grip like in the campaign. *The pickup icon on the AUG HBAR in multiplayer displays a Swarovski Scope, a grip and lacks the bipod. *At early stages, AUG HBAR Scoped used the L86 LSW HUD icon as a placeholder. *When the Swarovski Scope is mounted on the AUG HBAR, the front sight is still present on the gun. *On the side of the AUG HBAR's scope, it says "Steyr-1228". *The AUG HBAR only has a front sight. de:AUG HBAR es:AUG HBAR ru:AUG HBAR Category:Call of Duty Online Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Cut Weapons